305 Ways to Annoy People
by Sexy Duck Face
Summary: What do you think it is?


305 Ways to Annoy people

#1 laugh at them uncontrollably and refuse to tell them why  
>#2 tell them to shut it every single time they open their mouth even before they speak<br>#3 think of a funny way to say their name and repeat it over and over and over  
>#4 think of a gay nickname for them and call them it all the time<br>#5 ask why everytime they tell you something  
>#6 call their house and talk to their parents<br>#7 force them to give you shout outs on every webpage, profile, etc they ever make  
>#8 repeatedly ask them if they are a pothead<br>#9 force them to sit with you  
>#10 draw pictures of them smoking pot<br>#11 draw pictures of them period  
>#12 talk about their gf all the time<br>#13 talk about how much you hate their gf all the time  
>#14 keep tallies of their gf<br>#15 ask them if you can see a picture of their mom  
>#16 tell them you have something funny to tell them but that you cant tell them what<br>#17 tell them you know their mom  
>#18 call them and ask if you can talk to their mom<br>#19 tell them you want them to die  
>#20 repeatedly ask why they are so tall<br>#21 repeatedly ask how you get a hole in their lung  
>#22 dont stop inquiring about the hole in the lung until you get answers<br>#23 repeatedly ask why they dont know  
>#24 repeatedly tell them to ask their mom<br>#25 tell them yer going to call their mom if they dont  
>#26 tell them they suck at baseball<br>#27 tell them they would suck at softball too if they played  
>#28 tell them to cheat on their girlfriend cuz shes not that pretty anyway<br>#29 repeatedly tell them shes not pretty  
>#30 tell them some more how you hate her<br>#31 repeatedly remind them that the gross girl in class likes them  
>#32 everytime the gross girl says anything remotely funny point and laugh and comment<br>#33 ask what they're doing over and over  
>#34 ask what their doing when they dont answer you online withing a 10 second time period<br>#35 tell them you know someone who likes them but you cant tell them who  
>#36 tell them they WANT to know<br>#37 ask how often they masturbate then laugh uncontrollably when they say they've never done it  
>#38 then ask why<br>#39 then make them feel bad by commenting on how you thought guys did it like every second of the day  
>#40 then laugh when u find out normal guys do<br>#41 go on different sns and pretend to be different people  
>#42 pick up ghetto characteristics on those sns<br>#43 im people you dont know and tell them your their best friend who gets beaten  
>#44 im guys and say hey guuuuuuuurl<br>#45 stare at people  
>#46 tell them you love them like every day<br>#47 tell them yer not kidding when you really are  
>#48 when they believe that you do ask them why they would ever think that YOU would like THEM<br>#49 then deny ever having the conversation  
>#50 refuse to talk to them for doing something that you do all the time (i.e. making fun)<br>#51 deny that you make fun of people  
>#52 say something totally serious then pretend you were kidding and get mad when they take you seriously<br>#53 deny that you make fun of them... then laugh in their face when they start to object  
>#54 make fun of everything they ever do<br>#55 deny it  
>#56 pretend you are the funniest person alive<br>#57 pretend yer them and talk to people pretending yer them  
>#58 make identical sns to theirs<br>#59 im them on them  
>#60 IM others on them<br>#61 sabotage  
>#62 break up with their girlfriend FOR them<br>#63 say its cuz shes ugly  
>#64 tell her to never talk to you about it cuz the pain would be to great when really u just don't want them to know<br>#65 pretend yer jen orzolek  
>#66 figure out everyone's password and use their sn and check their mail<br>#67 sign guestbooks pretending you are the person whos webpage it is  
>#68 deny that it was ever you<br>#69 tell all the people who know it was you that they cannot tell a soul  
>#70 freak out at them when you think they told and then deny that you freaked out when you find out they didn't<br>#71 ask obnoxious questions repeatedly (i.e. why are you such a fag)  
>#72 ask personal questions repeatedly (i.e. how many times have you had sex)<br>#73 laugh at their replies  
>#74 freak out cuz you think they stole yer pen and then when you find it in yer pocket pretend they stole it and put it in yer pocket<br>#75 ask what they are hiding when they wont answer  
>#76 repeatedly ask if they are having an affair with a teacher<br>#77 make stuff up that you think they're are hiding and tell other people  
>#78 comment on how their personality makes them seem gay<br>#79 tell others that you think they are gay  
>#80 call them dickface like its their name<br>#81 forget their name  
>#82 then get mad when they get mad for calling them dickface and pretend its not a bad thing to be called<br>#83 after they get mad make up a worse nickname and call them it like its their name  
>#84 then when they get mad tell them you were talking to someone else<br>#85 yell loser in a packed hallway then point and laugh at the people who turn around  
>#86 point and laugh and people<br>#87 give people the look of death and then when they get scared laugh uncontrollably  
>#88 laugh at teachers when they yell at you<br>#89 make fun of them for the next 3 classes for yelling at you  
>#90 when people try to make fun of you laugh with them so they think that it must not have been a very good insult<br>#91 call other people those insults as a way to make fun of the person who said it in the first place  
>#92 im people saying things like i love you and then say sorry wrong im<br>#93 im people and talk about them then say sorry wrong im  
>#94 when they ask who you were talking to tell them it was their boyfriend<br>#95 when they say their boyfriend isnt on tell them it either a private sn for only you two or they must be blocked  
>#96 sign off and on over and over and over again<br>#97 write in yellow capital letters  
>#98 pretend yer not when they say something<br>#99 call them during yer favorite tv show and get mad at them for talking  
>#100 im people when they are away and dont stop until they come back<br>#101 stop in the middle of the hallway so they bump into you  
>#102 walk up and smack them in the face<br>#103 squirt water at them using dropping pipets  
>#104 say words like data as dater<br>#105 pretend you live in the ghetto of new milford  
>#106 tell them they are too tall to do anything right<br>#107 tell them to go to hell, eat shit and die and pretend it makes sense  
>#108 tell them their mother sucks cocks in hell in the satan voice<br>#109 tell them that random people you see are your parents and say it more then once about more then one couple  
>#110 tell people to call you and don't answer the phone<br>#111 put taking a piss as an away message and leave it on for hours  
>#112 when they ask if yer laughing at them say yes<br>#113 stuff shoes in their face  
>#114 repeatedly tell them to wash their hair before it starts washing itself<br>#115 when people compliment you say I know  
>#116 step on the backs of their shoes until they come off<br>#117 step on peoples feet and then push them over  
>#118 when people are at their locker push them in<br>#119 slam peoples lockers when its open and the lock is locked on especially when they still need stuff in the locker  
>#120 make every reply to every question yer mom<br>#121 make every reply to who is that? either my mom or my dad (using opposite gender is a plus)  
>#122 put a # sign in front of numbers as if they don't know it's a number<br>#123 tell them you know who grant likes but you cant say who  
>#124 say obscenities under your breath and tell people your talking to satan<br>#125 look up as your walking and tell people that god is leading you  
>#126 say everything twice to people as if they cant hear you<br>#127 yell at them when talking to them as if they are foreign  
>#128 deny everything they say especially if its true<br>#129 poke them in the face with your pinky  
>#130 tell them their face is weird and ask if they have FAS<br>#131 then proceed to tell them that they DO  
>#132 tell them you have FAS but that your IQ is 180<br>#133 tell them not to worry, that you won't start drinking until yer 18  
>#134 ask them a question then upon receiving the answer ask the person next to them as if you don't believe them<br>#135 pretend yer deaf  
>#136 pretend yer blind<br>#137 pretend yer them while they are standing right there  
>#138 jump at people screaming boo especially if they can see you, then laugh hysterically as if they were scared<br>#139 smack them in the face occasionally  
>#140 when talking to them scream ARE YOU LISTENING every time they move their eyes away from you<br>#141 scream ARE YOU LISTENING even if they DONT move their eyes away from you then say you thought they were thinking about moving their eyes away from you  
>#142 just scream<br>#143 tell them online to call you and don't answer the phone  
>#144 tell them online to call you again and answer the phone but say you cant talk<br>#145 tell people you have a question and then say just kidding  
>#146 crack your knuckles in their ears<br>#147 tell them you have a question and when they say what reply HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I REALLY HAD A QUESTION LOSER!  
>#148 call them dickface and ask if they think its funny - repeat often<br>#149 reply to everything they say with NO YOU IDIOT  
>#150 when talking to them online use capitals, periods, proper english and complete sentences<br>#151 write hate messages on yer profile  
>#152 make up inside jokes with them but dont tell them the joke and go up to them and laugh about it<br>#153 get mad when they dont know what yer talking about  
>#154 dont talk to them for a long time cuz of it but tell them its cuz they're ugly and you dont speak with their kind<br>#155 play jingle bells with the buttons on the phone  
>#156 play mary had a little lamb with the buttons on the phone<br>#157 play jingle bells and mary had a little lamb simultaneously with the buttons on the phone  
>#158 tell them to go to made up websites that don't exist<br>#159 make up stories about something that happened with you and them and then get mad when they dont remember  
>#160 when they get mad at you apologize to them by saying sorry...NOT and rolling yer eyes and laughing<br>#161 hang up on them when yer talking on the phone  
>#162 tell them you did it on accident then laugh<br>#163 press all the buttons on the phone with yer face  
>#164 pretend you didnt and yell at them for doing it<br>#165 when talking to them stop mid-conversation and say you cant talk anymore cuz yer not in the mood  
>#166 whenever anyone says anything about you say are you calling me fat<br>#167 when they say no say dude at least im not as fat as you  
>#168 IM them when they're away and leave long hate messages<br>#169 when they come back from away IM them like yer they're best friend  
>#170 when they ask about the hate message pretend you never did it<br>#171 spit at them  
>#172 say it was cuz they spit at you first<br>#173 when theyre putting on make up tell them theres no point cuz theres nothing they can do  
>#174 tell them you started a band but they can only join if they know how to play the harp<br>#175 then tell them they cant because someone already plays the harp in the band but its great that they know how  
>#176 tell them they look constipated<br>#177 ask them if they even like their family  
>#178 if they say yes ask them why like they're crazy<br>#179 repeatedly ask them if they have an innie or an outtie  
>#180 laugh at their response no matter what and say that sucks (even if you have already asked them several times)<br>#181 stare at them and ask if they are inbred  
>#182 ask if they practice safe sex<br>#183 laugh if they say yes  
>#184 ask them how many STDs they have<br>#185 when they answer say you thought it would be a lot more  
>#186 tell them they remind you of some sort of animal but you cant figure out which one<br>#187 5 minutes later pretend you just figured it out but you dont want to tell them cuz it will hurt their feelings  
>#188 tell them they have pen on their face then laugh when they try to get it off<br>#189 laugh even harder when they figure out theres nothing there  
>#190 remind them of incidents that happened 3 years ago<br>#191 make up a story about something funny you did when you were little and laugh at people who believe you  
>#192 tell guys they remind you of yer mom<br>#193 go to their birthday party and tell them you bought them a present but decided to keep it for yerself, and give them a dollar instead  
>#194 when invited to a party say you cant go cuz yer having yer own on the same day<br>#195 then get mad at yerself cuz u werent supposed to say anything to them cuz they werent invited  
>#196 bring a flashlight to school and shine it in their eyes<br>#197 say its cuz you want to see what color their eyes are  
>#198 when they show you a picture of themselves say ew...<br>#199 when they ask why ew say nothing yer just ugly  
>#200 when they get mad say dont worry lots of people are ugly and point to people who heard you say that<br>#201 ask who their best friends are  
>#202 tell them you hate those people<br>#203 then get mad and ask them why you aren't one of their best friends  
>#204 then when they ask if they are your best friend tell them no but you can be THEIR best friend<br>#205 tell them you have a band called the (insert their name here) project  
>#206 tell them and one other person that they are the managers of your band and have them fight about it<br>#207 tell the lead singer of the band that they have to make up the words as they go along  
>#208 make plans with them and don't show up<br>#209 tell them its cuz their ugly and u didn't want to be seen with them  
>#210 tell them you know who they like and when they ask who tell them you arent supposed to tell anyone<br>#211 if they ask who told you say you arent supposed to tell anyone  
>#212 then say not to worry the people you accidentally told kinda almost promised they wouldnt tell anyone<br>#213 when they ask who you told say you only remember the first 11  
>#214 when they ask if you told their crush say i dunno probably<br>#215 then say but if I didn't then one of the others MUST have  
>#216 when they ask for yer homework from the night before, give them the wrong answers<br>#217 tell them yer gonna get them arrested  
>#218 then when they ask how or why say you cant tell them cuz they would stop doing it or destroy the evidence which is needed for the arrest<br>#219 when they ask if yer mad at them say yes extremely  
>#220 whine about how no one will see spiderman with you<br>#221 yell at anyone who sees it before you  
>#222 tell them they smell like breakfast<br>#223 tell them they smell like lunch  
>#224 tell them they smell like dinner<br>#225 tell them they smell  
>#226 tell them their breath smells like toothpaste and act like it's a bad thing<br>#227 ask them if they brushed their teeth this morning  
>#228 when they mention a class you have together tell them your not in their class<br>#229 when they tell you you are say no im not retard  
>#230 when they continue to persist say oh yeah your that nerdy kid who sits in the front (even if they sit elsewhere and say it as if you don't know them)<br>#231 when they say that its not them say ok then im not in your class  
>#232 tell them they look like their mom if their a boy and their dad if their a girl<br>#233 tell them elaborate stories that have no point, no meaning and aren't even funny but act as if it is the funniest thing in the world  
>#234 tell them their gonna get fetal pig disease<br>#235 make them cut open the fetus  
>#236 complain about the fetus the entire time you are working with it<br>#237 wipe the fetus juice on them after you have handled the fetal pig  
>#238 wipe them with paper towels after you have used it to wash the table, fetus, etc.<br>#239 tell people what sex your fetal pig is by pointing out its sex determining body parts several times  
>#240 name your fetal pig after them then start to dissect<br>#241 while dissecting laugh and yell things like "haha I have your heart!" and "oops there goes one lung"  
>#242 then remind them how lucky they are that you aren't their doctor<br>#243 puncture the fetal pigs lung annd say "guess who?" then say with enthusiasm ITS ALEX!  
>#244 show people how yer pig has 13 nipples and explain how one is a nubbin<br>#245 ask people how many nipples they have  
>#246 ask if they're sure when they answer<br>#247 tell people really dumb stories and get mad when they don't think its funny  
>#248 ask guys if they shave<br>#249 laugh at their reply no matter what it is  
>#250 repeatedly ask guys if pink is their favorite color<br>#251 ask them if they shave their legs  
>#252 if it's a guy say well it looks like it if it's a girl say it doesn't<p>

#253 insist that people have FAS and when thet say they dont tell them you know they do cuz you saw their mom drinking when they were a fetus (do this to people older then you)

#254 purposely spell words very wrong like yer doing it to try and be cool

#255 when yer at a party randomly leave in the middle and tell people its cuz yer bored then proceed to just sit outside the persons house

#256 have a screaming argument and pretend you didnt

#257 tell them yer sunburn is a highly contagious rash

#258 when playing tennis hold yer ball the entire time while telling people you dont have one

#259 when someone points out that you DO have one, go on and on about how you have to keep it so no one steals it this time and you have one to hand it at the end of gym

#260 say their name like you have something important to tell them, then just wave when they look

#261 IM them and say their name backward

#262 proceed to talk backward to them and dont stop until they finally get it and start talking backward to you

#263 once they start talking backward say ew...what kind of a loser takes the time to spell things backward

#264 then when they ask what you were doing say "tuoba gniklat uoy era tahw"

#265 refuse to talk to them when they IM you and say its cuz they interrupted yer game of pong, and you were winning

#266 comment on how you dont shave yer legs very often, then show them

#267 show them the reflection of the hair on yer legs in the light and comment on how it looks like art

#268 repeatedly tell them to go to yer website and get mad when they dont want to

#269 then tell them they have to go cuz you updated it, even if you really didnt

#270 tell them they have to tell you their phone number because you really need to call them

#271 when they tell you to use the phone book, say you can't cuz someone stole it

#272 once they give it to you, dont call them

#273 when they ask why you didnt call them say i did...remember... we talked for like an hour

#274 when they deny that say fine i' ll call again and dont

#275 then 5 minutes later ask them why they didnt answer

#276 talk in only webdings

#277 pretend yer not when they say something

#278 open a dictionary and pick a random word and ask people if they think yer that

#279 write some bad word really big in their yearbook and sign it "from hell"

#280 tell yer best friends that you cant sign their yearbook because you have nothing to say to them

#281 when people you dont like ask you to sign their yearbook take up 2 pages saying things they do that annoy you

#282 when people you dont know very well ask you to sign their yearbook take up 2 pages and make up inside jokes that you have with them

#283 then tell them you thought they were someone else and cross it all out in black marker

#284 when they get locked out of somewhere, point and laugh rather than let them in

#285 tell them they're a communist

#286 then proceed to explain WHY

#287 ask them why they are racist against you

#288 when they ask what yer talking about say FINE IM RACIST AGAINST YOU TOO  
>#289 whenever they say something, laugh and tell them that they just reminded you of the bubble boy<p>

#290 pick a movie and repeatedly ask them if they've seen it, like you forgot that you've asked them before

#291 whenever they say something, say i hate when ugly people say stuff like that

#292 whenever they answer a question wrong in class, say haha you fool

#293 when people ask you questions, give them a blank stare and don't say anything

#294 then pretend you never heard their question, and continue doing whatever you were doing before

#295 then stop and walk away like yer disappointed in their question

#296 a few seconds later come back and ask them the same question they had asked you

#297 say every sentence like its a question

#298 ask them why they have a mullet

#299 when they say they don't say oh...and laugh

#300 make fun of people who were never student of the month in middle school

#301 then make fun of people who were and call them nerds

#302 when people ask if you were ever student of the month, say "what do you think?"

#303 tell people with a boyfriend/girlfriend that you can find them a better one cuz yer a good matchmaker

#304 tell non single people they are lucky because you don't think anyone else would date them

#305 tell people you can't do things because you have to watch dawson's creek


End file.
